coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9585 (12th October 2018)
Plot Ali tells Michelle that Ryan is still alive and leaves her to look after him while he goes off to tend to Leanne and Ronan. A police motorcyclist arrives. Ali hears Ronan crying out in pain. Eileen arrives to see Liz and sees that something is very wrong with her friend. Ali leaves the policeman administering CPR to Leanne while he goes to see what's wrong with Ronan. Johnny returns to the Rovers where Jenny puts on a show of saying that she doesn't believe a con-artist like Hannah and that she trusts him. Ali finds Ronan in his car, crashed down a river embankment with a fence post impaled in his stomach. When Ali says he tried to do all he could to save Cormac, Ronan tries to reach for the gun but Ali snatches it away. Jim finds Hannah outside the churchyard in their car. She tells him she forgives him and he's got yet more proof that she's the only one he can rely on in the world. They drive off together. Ronan continues to makes threats about Ali and Michelle. Realising they will always be a target for him, and under a medical pretext, Ali makes Ronan hold the fence post and then yanks it out of his stomach, killing the gangster. An ambulance arrives. The paramedic recognises Ali who sobs as he claims Ronan killed himself in front of him. Eileen comforts Liz who confesses to her fling with Johnny. Tracy has been brought home but is still drunk and her head is all over the place as Ken sits with her. Eileen brings the news round that Steve's sister isn't Hannah and Jim has been conning them. Tracy is delighted at her new husband's misfortune. The two injured people are brought to hospital. Leanne is taken straight to theatre. Michelle rails at Ali for choosing to treat Ronan over Ryan. The paramedic tells Robert what happened between Ali and Ronan and to keep an eye on him. Tracy sets off for Morocco, happy at the thought of telling Steve the bad news. Robert tries to talk to Ali but gets a brush-off. Toyah arrives at the hospital and is told that Leanne is recovering from heart surgery. She is stunned and angry to see Nick there, him being called as the emergency contact on Leanne's phone. Johnny tells Jenny that Hannah's accusation was true. She breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Ronan Truman - Alan McKenna *PC Brennan - Joe Evans *Paramedic Fi - Eve Shotton *Nurse - Jo Cowen Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E corridors, waiting room and Leanne's room *Road outside churchyard *Woodland road Notes *Final appearance of Charles Lawson as Jim McDonald. *First appearance of Nick Tilsley since 2nd June 2017. *A nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *The churchyard scenes were recorded at St. Mary's Church on Church Lane, Prestwich while the stunt scenes were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *''TV Times'' synopsis: An ambulance is called as the crash victims fight for their lives; Nick's feelings for Leanne brings him back to the street; and Eileen has some news for Tracy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,640,885 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: “I’ve always fancied Morocco. I think it’s the kidney getting homesick.” Category:2018 episodes